O coração quer, mas e a consciência?
by lovelyvah
Summary: O que Olívia pensa diante do seu relacionamento com Elliot? Entre e confira!
1. Chapter 1

_Como sempre, os personagens pertecem ao sortudo Titio Dick Wolf, mas acabei criando personagens novos para a história.**  
**_

_**O relacionamento E/O na visão de Olívia Benson**_.

**Capítulo 1 – Fique longe**

_Quantas vezes vou ter que avisar, Olívia? Fique LONGE dele_

A mente de Olívia só conseguia martelar isso durante meses. Já estava irritando-a. A convivência com Elliot ficava mais difícil a cada dia. Não porque eles estavam se tratando mal, nem chegava perto disso. Eles se tratavam até bem demais, que, na verdade, era onde morava o problema. Toda vez que Ell entrava na SVU, lhe dava uma caneca de café, seu coração disparava. Não era algo somente físico, mas sim emocional. Se ela sentiu atração por ele? Claro! Mas seu coração batia forte por causa do jeito que ele a tratava, que a tocava, que a protegia. Aquilo valia muito mais que apenas sexo ou atração física. Valia MUITO mais. Infinitamente mais. Queria ficar com ele, seu coração pedia, seu corpo suplicava, mas sua consciência a jogava de volta para a realidade.

_Fique longe dele, já avisei_

- Mas eu não quero! – dizia a si mesma todo dia que levantava da cama.

_ NÃO! Você não tem querer_

Ele era tão doce com ela, tão fofo, tão protetor...

_Não sonhe..._

... faria de tudo para ficar com ele...

_ NÃO SONHA, OLÍVIA BENSON_

... daria sua alma a ele, se fosse possível...

_Você está fora da sua mente..._

... daria tudo que fosse possível...

_Tudo bem! Vai, fique com ele! Brinque com fogo, mas não chore depois_

Ela o queria mais que tudo. Tinha vezes que ficavam próximos, às vezes até demais e seu corpo chegava a arrepiar. Sua vontade era se desligar do mundo e beijá-lo, dá-lo todo o prazer do mundo, mordê-lo, saciar sua vontade louca.

_ Pela última vez, fique longe dele! Você não sabe no que vai se meter.. _


	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo 2 – Provocações, apenas provocações**

Olívia entrou correndo na SVU, pretendendo não ser vista e interrogada por Ell, John, Fin e Don. Estava usando um vestido preto de decote, saltos da mesma cor e o cabelo liso solto. Colocava rapidamente seus brincos e tentava passar maquiagem enquanto andava e desviava das pessoas que vinham sem sua direção. Foi até sua mesa e colocou todos os arquivos na gaveta.

- Indo a algum lugar? – uma voz sensual e interessada disse atrás de seu pescoço, quase um sussurro.

Ela virou para encarar a pessoa e, para sua surpresa e desespero, estava Elliot em sua frente. Ele a olhava do jeito mais safado que ela já havia visto. Secava-a com os olhos e engolia seco enquanto ela passava a maquiagem apressada.

- Vou repetir a pergunta: Vai a algum lugar?

- Vou sim. Qual o interesse?

- Ah, nada.

Liv percebeu o ciúme que Ell sentiu, pois seu rosto contraiu um pouco.

- Com um cara?

- Sim!

Ell saiu do lado de Liv, indo para sua mesa. Sentou-se e começou a mexer numas fichas, até que ela curvou-se para frente, passando pela mesa dela indo até a dele e pegando uma pasta. O coração dele parou. Aquele decote maravilhoso ficou de frente para o seu rosto e pelo tempo necessário para que tivesse um enfarte. O pior foi que ela ainda ficou um tempo procurando a pasta, enquanto aquele decote mostrava os seios mais perfeitos que ele já vira. Após ter achado a pasta, ela ficou em pé de novo, colocou a pasta na gaveta e virou-se para o Ell.

- Bom, acho que vou indo!

- Se você se debruçar no cara assim, ele ficará com paralisia nas pernas.

- Experiência própria, é?

Ele fez abaixou a cabeça, bastante sem graça com a pergunta. Liv abriu um sorriso triunfal para a pergunta não respondida. Para continuar com a provocação, arrumou o decote, tomando o cuidado para elevar os seios mais um pouco. Elliot limpou a garganta um pouco, desejando que ela não fizesse isso. Colocou as mãos no colo e pressionou.

- Por que você está com a mão aí?

- Nada, Liv.

- Nada?

- Isso!

Mas ela não se convencera. Tentou olhar curiosa para as pernas de Ell, mas só conseguiu ver sua mão pressionando mais e mais o local. Por fim, decidiu sair logo. Mas seus planos foram interrompidos quando Don a chamou dizendo que havia uma garota no telefone que dizia estar trancada num quarto. Quando passou pela mesa do Ell, enquanto ia até a sala onde ficava o telefone em que a garota estava, percebeu que ele mostrou um leve sorriso triunfal. Enquanto ia até a sala, percebeu o porquê da mão pressionando seu colo.

_É impressão minha ou... o Ell estava EXCITADO por mim?_

_É Olívia Benson, ele estava. Conseguiu o que queria..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Punição por nada**

- Se continuarmos a nos colocar a cima das vítimas, não poderemos trabalhar juntos.

- Não acredito que você está falando isso.

- Você e esse trabalho são as únicas coisas que me restam. Não agüentaria perdê-los.

Olívia apenas ficou olhando-o levantar-se e sair da ala hospitalar. Parecia que havia perdido um pedaço do seu mundo. Mais lágrimas caíram em suas bochechas, enquanto tentava racionar e lidar com a dor. "Não poderemos trabalhar juntos." Aquilo a atingira de uma forma tão brutal que parecia ter ficado sem ar. Olhou, pela porta do corredor, a garotinha que estava na cama da sala de hospital. Gitano havia dado inferno à vida daquela garotinha. Porcaria, inferno à vida dela e do Ell. Foi um caso de prova... Prova de que eles se queriam. Mas aquelas palavras? Cortaram seu coração da pior maneira possível. Mas, a questão principal agora era: continuava ou não com o Ell depois disso? Seu coração não agüentaria de novo ser dispensada. Diabos, o que a Kathy tinha que ela não tem? Conquistou o Elliot rapidamente, mas ela... ela, Olívia Benson, não conseguia! Ou até conseguira... mas, talvez, o mundo quisesse que ela ficasse solteira, encalhada pela vida toda. Relacionamentos curtos, fruto de estupro, emprego barra pesada e dispensada pelo maior amor da sua vida. Isso era macumba, só podia. Ou Deus a odiava de tal maneira... Ou estava sendo punida por algo que não sabia ter feito. De uma maneira ou de outra, teria que decidir o futuro na SVU. Deu uma última olhada na garotinha e saiu do hospital. Sua mente estava tão confusa que decidiu nem usar o carro. Foi até a squad a pé e diretamente à sala do capitão. Deu duas batidinhas de leve na porta e foi logo recebida calorosamente pela pessoa que mais amava depois do Ell, que admirava, que tratava como um pai, um guardião.

Cap: Oi Liv.

Liv: Oi Cap...

Ela ainda continuou um tempo olhando para ele, tentando imaginar o que iria dizer.

Cap: Qual o problema Olívia?

Tomando um pouco de ar, ela respondera.

Liv: Eu quero um novo parceiro.

Cap: Por quê? Existe algum problema entre você e o Elliot?

Liv: Não. Só acho que... que.. que trabalhamos juntos a tempos demais!

Cap: Liv, querida... você não acha melhor se afastar desse trabalho um pouco?

Liv: Tirar férias? Com todos esses imundos na rua? Não, obrigada.

Cap: Não. Quer dizer, trabalhar em outra coisa, por exemplo Crimes pelo computador.

Liv: Parece uma boa...

Cap: Sentirei sua falta...

Liv: Sentirei a sua também...

_Aprendeu a lição, não?! Agora SIM ficará longe dele!_


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 4 – Repetindo o mesmo erro**

-... Eu trabalho aqui.

Olívia pode perceber. Essas palavras deram um choque no corpo de Elliot. Só não sabia se era no bom ou mau sentido. Havia ficado quatro meses trabalhando para Crimes de Computador e estava completamente arrependida por ter deixado a Crimes Sexuais. Não sabia se era por causa do Ell ou de um contexto todo. De um jeito ou de outro, estava de volta. Elliot querendo ou não sua presença. Mas... parecia que o caso do Gitano não havia acontecido. Sei lá, era estranho. Ela e o Ell evitavam tanto se olharem enquanto ela ajudava a SVU, mas no fundo, o que mais queria era beijá-lo.

_ Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso, sabe_

Sim, ela fizera. Sua consciência teria que calar diante do seu coração, que levou a razão dessa vez. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando diretamente para seus olhos, pretos como a escuridão, mas calorosos como um pano encharcado de água morna (HAHA beeeeeeeela comparação, vah!). Seu coração batia forte toda vez que fazia contato com os olhos de Ell. Sua respiração acelerava. Os dedos de seus pés formigavam. O mundo ao redor parava. Talvez seu amor por Elliot fosse daqueles piegas, que a mocinha se jogava aos pés do mocinho e suplicava por amor. Mas, infelizmente, a vida era diferente demais disso.

_Você é completamente tosca, Olívia. Se toca._

Talvez fosse. Talvez isso fosse uma idiotice. Mas era uma idiotice que iria insistir até o último dia de sua vida. Se Kathy podia tê-lo, ela também podia.

_Se ferre sozinha_

Que seja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Sussurrando o nome dele**

- Elliot... Elliot... Elliot...

Olívia abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando organizar sua mente. Estava deitada em uma cama de hospital, sua cabeça doendo mais que tudo. O quarto era claro, com portas de vidro e corredor com parede verdes que parecia ser imenso. Respirou fundo e fez força para se virar, mas sentiu que seu braço estava preso por algo. Virou-se completamente e viu que seu braço estava preso por algemas. Sua mente deu uma reviravolta brusca, tentando imaginar o porquê daquilo.

- Quem é Elliot?

A moça na cama ao seu lado a olhava curiosamente. Olívia passou a outra mão que não estava algemada no rosto, piscou algumas vezes e disse com a voz rouca.

- Do que você está falando?

- Elliot. Você ficou falando o nome desse cara enquanto estava dormindo.

- Fiquei?

Seu coração disparou de tal maneira que ela achou que fosse morrer ali de enfarte. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, enquanto tentava achar uma resposta plausível para a pergunta da garota.

- Errr... Meu irmão. Ele morreu há alguns anos.

- Entendo...

UFA. Aquilo foi por pouco. Voltou sua atenção ao ambiente. Parecia que estava em algum hospital militar ou algo do tipo. Não sabia que dia era ou quanto tempo estaria ali. Havia cinco meses após o início da sua infiltração num grupo terrorista. Cinco meses longe da SVU. Cinco meses sem Elliot. Sem o amor da sua vida. Parecia que seu dia a dia havia perdido o brilho, a felicidade. Parecia que havia se resumido apenas a respirar. Nada mais que isso. Nem um sorriso conseguia dar.

Olívia havia conseguido sair do hospital-prisão. Estar com aqueles terroristas estava acarretando mais confusões que podia imaginar. Precisava de alguém que pudesse ajudá-la a investigar alguns acontecimentos, mas não podia pedir ao FBI isso. Ainda mais agora que havia trocado de agente federal. Algum cara chamado Dean Porter. Liv nem havia tido contato com esse cara. Mas significava algo: até ganhar sua confiança, demoraria demais. Até pedir algo, ela poderia desistir dos acontecimentos. Sua única saída era a SVU. O único local onde possuía pessoas em que poderia confiar. Porém seu maior medo era ligar, algum louco rastrear a ligação e descobrir sobre sua verdadeira identidade. Saiu se escondendo pela rua até chegar a um telefone público. Discou o número da SVU.

- Alô?

- Unidade de Vítimas Especiais.

Suspirou aliviada. Era Fin.

- Fin?

- Sim.

- É Olívia.

- Meu Deus! Olívia?! Está tudo bem?

- Está. Eu preciso de ajuda...

- Diga.

Após cinco minutos de explicação, Fin concordou em ajudá-la da maneira que pudesse.

- Obrigada Fin. Está salvando uma alma.

- Que isso Liv, ajudo sempre no que puder. Mas acho que isso te deixará mais feliz...

- O que?

- Raio de sol?

Seu coração saiu do lugar. Ele simplesmente desgrudou dos vasos sanguíneos e caiu pelo seu corpo, engatando acidentalmente em seu pulmão e depois rim. Tentou segurar suas lágrimas de saudades, enquanto ele continuava dizendo "Raio de sol! Raio de sol!". Sua mente ficava martelando os mesmo dizeres "Elliot... Elliot... Elliot...".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Coração na mão de outro**

Liv estava sentada naquela mesa havia uma hora. UMA HORA. E nada do tal agente aparecer. A irritação já estava tomando conta de seus nervos. Ficou batendo a ponta dos dedos na mesa, uma hora olhando para o teto, outra hora para as pessoas.

Alguém chamou sua atenção. Era um homem lindo. Cabelos castanhos escuros, cheio masculino, mas com uma pitada de doçura. Segurou sua boca para não começar a babar. Ele se aproximou de sua mesa e sentou-se.

- Dean Porter.

O encanto havia acabado.

- Então VOCÊ é Dean Porter.

- Sim, sou.

- Estou esperando tem UMA HORA!

- Eu não prometi que chegaria na hora exata.

Ela lambeu os lábios tentando segurar sua raiva. Mas não durou muito. Sua raiva foi substituía por safadeza quando percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para seus lábios.

_**OLÍVIA! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? E O ELLIOT?**_

_QUE ELLIOT! Esquece esse pateta que não liga para você!_

_**NÃO LIGA?! E AS PREOCUPAÇÕES DELE QUANDO A SAÚDE DELA?!**_

_Grandes coisas, lado angelical ¬¬. Qualquer pessoa decente se preocuparia com seu parceiro a ponto de não querer que se machuque._

- Você está bem?

- Ah? Que? – a mente de Olívia estava confusa com aquela briga do lado malvado e bonzinho. – Não. Quer dizer, to, to bem!

- É que você ficou tão desligada.

- Não é nada.

- Então tudo bem. Era só isso. Queria conhecê-la e saber se está bem.

Dean levantou-se e passou a ponta dos dedos nos cabelos de Liv. Ela sentiu um arrepio no corpo todo. Algo que não sentia havia tempos ao sentir o toque de um homem. Principalmente DAQUELE homem. Fechou os olhos, tomou o último gole de chá e saiu do café-restaurante. Sua mente travava uma batalha quase sangrenta.

_ Finalmente essa besta está se libertando da praga Elliot Stabler e gostando de outra pessoa_

Talvez aquilo fosse o certo a fazer. Na verdade, o mais sadio. Passou as mãos na parte do seu cabelo em que Dean havia tocado e respirou fundo. É, ainda aconteceria bastante coisa. Principalmente com seu coração tão machucado e confuso.

* * *

OBS: As frases em negrito e itálico são os pensamentos do lado "bom" da Liv.. as frases somente em itálico são os pensamentos do lado "ruim" :D


End file.
